Todavia te alcanzo a ver
by kriseland
Summary: Song Fic basado en la cancion de Canseco Todavia te alcanzo a ver. Relata la historia de Edward y Bella y como ambos se alejan sintiendose confundida


**TODAVIA TE ALCANZO A VER**

**_HOLA A TODOS LES PRESENTO MI PRIMERA HISTORIA PUBLICADA, ESPERO QUE LE DEN LA OPORTUNIDAD DE LLEGAR A SUS CORAZONES._**

**_LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A STEPHENIE MEYER YO SOLO SE LOS PEDI UN POQUITO PRESTADOS LA CANCION DEL FIC SE LLAMA AL IGUAL QUE LA HISTORIA "TODAVIA TE ALCANZO A VER" DE CANSECO BUSQUENLA EN YOUTUBE A MI ME ENVANTA, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE._**

**_DISFRUTEN..._**

* * *

><p>Cierro mis ojos y los recuerdos nublan mi mente, agito bruscamente mi cabeza y levanto mi vista para ver pasar solo gente, todos están aquí, pero a ti no logro encontrarte. El patio de la casa está totalmente decorado para la celebración, yo me encuentro detrás del escenario sentado, me concentro en comprobar que mi guitarra esta afinada mientras espero mi turno, Emmet al fin anuncia mi nombre, subo al escenario y a la primera persona que logro ver es a Alice, puedo notar lo contenta que se encuentra porque al fin acepte tocar en su fiesta de cumpleaños. Tomo mi asiento y doy mi mejor sonrisa, todo sea por hacer feliz a mi hermana, nadie puede notar cual realmente muerto me siento por dentro. Doy un gran suspiro, dándome ánimos para poder cantar, porque nunca nadie ha escuchado esta canción antes.<p>

Dedico mi canción a mi hermana por ser la festejada, ella salta contenta, no puede creer estoy aquí, mucho menos que pudo convencerme de hacer esto, pero dentro de mi mente te dedico la canción y menciono tu nombre sabiendo que la perfecta inspiración de la melodía fuiste tú. Y comienzo a cantar.

"_1-2-3-_

_Nunca he sido bueno al olvidar.._

_Pero si tú lo pides pues lo puedo intentar_

_hoy estas pidiendo mi amistad_

_te juro que hoy no puedo pero un día así será…"_

Otro flash viene a mi mente. Nos encontramos solos en nuestro prado yo como siempre llevo conmigo mi guitarra, me miras y sonríes, intentado ocultar lo triste que te sientes, pero a mí no puedes engañarme yo sé que algo va mal, me pides que toque una canción para ti, siempre dijiste que eras mi fan número uno, sé que canción es la indicada, empiezo a tocar algo que sé que te gusta, es una canción divertida sé que con ella siempre podre sacarte una sonrisa gracias a la graciosa letra.

Termino la canción y me doy cuenta que logre hacerte sonreír, te acercas a mi y me abrazas, me das un fuerte abrazo y un beso en la mejilla, tomo tu rostro y veo que la sonrisa que hace un momento se encontraba en tu rostro lentamente va desapareciendo, es entonces cuando me doy cuenta que algo sigue mal.

- ¿Que es lo que pasa Bella? ¿Hay algo que quieras decirme?

Bajas tu mirada, pero yo logro tomarte de la barbilla para alzar ligeramente tu cabeza intentado que me mires a los ojos, una lágrima resbala por tu mejilla y yo la retiro con mi dedo delicadamente.

- Hay algo que debo decirte Edward. – tu voz suena entrecortada yo solo puedo pensar _"esto está mal, sé que está mal" – _Esto no va a funcionar.

- ¿Que es lo que no va a funcionar? Bella por favor dímelo.

- Esto… lo que sea, que es lo que tenemos nosotros, no funciona, no para mí. Yo solo quiero que seamos amigos solo eso.

Siento un fuerte golpe en el corazón, no puedo pronunciar palabra alguna, tú te levantas y te vas corriendo mientras yo me quedo sentado aquí, en el que se supone debería ser un lugar especial. Meto mi mano en mi bolsillo y saco la hermosa pulsera de plata con un pequeño corazón que pensaba regalarte en el momento que te pidiera ser mi novia.

_Hoy iba a pedírtelo Bella…._

Me levanto sintiéndome destrozado y camino lentamente dirigiéndome hasta mi casa, tomo las primeras ropas que encuentro y las meto a una maleta. Es entonces cuando Alice entra a mi cuarto, ve mis lagrimas que no paran y la maleta sobre mi cama mientras yo busco desesperado mi pasaporte en mis cajones; tras unos segundos logra entender lo que estoy haciendo, ella solo se acerca a mi me da un abrazo reconfortante, haciéndome ver que entiende la decisión que estoy tomando. No me pide explicaciones, y yo no deseo dárselas, le prometo que en cuanto sepa hacia donde me dirijo se lo hare saber.

"_Ya hice mis maletas ya me voy_

_te espero hoy contento y no sabes dónde estoy_

_me subí al avión sin ver atrás y no te encontré en el cielo_

_ya no quiero regresar…"_

Vuelven mis pensamientos al cumpleaños de Alice. Siento un nudo en mi garganta, no sé si podré lograr terminar de cantar esta canción, en cada palabra, en cada melodía te encuentras tu. Trago ligeramente saliva intentando que nadie note que esto me está destrozando por dentro.

"_vamos un rato a caminar_

_(ahahahaha)_

_que hoy no puedo sin ti_

_(uhuhuhuh)_

_hay noches que yo mataría por tus besos mi amor_

_(ahahahahah)_

_abriste tus alas y al volar .._

_te fuiste lejos pero_

_todavía te alcanzo a ver!_

_(uhuhuhuh)"_

Levanto mi vista, y no puedo creerlo no sé si esto es real. ¿Eres tú a quien veo?

Te observo a lo lejos mientras continuo tocando la canción. En realidad no sé como sentirme, no sé si estoy contento porque es la primera vez que te veo desde aquel día, o hacerle caso al dolor que se está haciendo cada vez más presente en mi corazón.

Estas tan linda como siempre, pero no puedo evitar ver desde lejos que una lagrima resbala por tu mejilla. ¿_Sera que te das cuenta que la canción habla de ti?_

Termino de tocar y bajo del escenario, estoy nervioso, no sé lo que me espera ¿te acercaras a mi? ¿Debo hacerlo yo?

_Alice se me lanza y me da un gran abrazo mostrándome lo agradecida que se siente por el pequeño y ligero gesto que tuve hacia ella. Me gusta verla feliz, ella siempre es así, por donde pasa contagia con su felicidad al igual que tu Bella. _

_Siento una pequeña mano tocar mi hombro, no necesito girar mi vista para saber que eres tú, puedo percibir y reconocer tu aroma a kilómetros de distancia._

"_Si tu quieres regresar_

_si te despiertas y me extrañas_

_deja tu orgullo y ven a mi…"_

_Alice me suelta lentamente y ambas se dedican esa mirada y esa sonrisa de cómplices que tanto las caracteriza, ella se disculpa y se retira dirigiéndose hacia Jasper su novio y mi hermano Emmett. No sé si hay algo que cambio entre nosotros en el momento que sentí tus brazos rodear mi cuello, pero un sentimiento de miedo se apodero de mí en el instante que rodeé con mis brazos tu cuerpo y sentí como lentamente te desvanecías._

_Y todo esto me trajo aquí a mi verdadero presente, viendo tu frágil cuerpo posado en esta estúpida cama de hospital debatiendo para sobrevivir._

_Hoy me enteré por Alice que tenías cáncer. ¿Por qué fui tan estúpido al irme?_

_¿Por qué fui tan imbécil para decirle a Alice que no me mencionara nada de ti cuando le llamaba? _

_Si no lo hubiera hecho tal vez todo esto sería diferente; yo no debí haber sido tan cobarde e irme. Yo debí haberme quedado aquí para protegerte, de la manera en que tu lo decidieras como tu novio, o como tu amigo._

_Me acerco a tu cama y saco de mi bolsillo aquella pulsera que hace dos años atrás iba a darte y que desde entonces llevo conmigo. Tomo tu ahora frágil mano y pongo el brazalete cuidadosamente._

_Abres lentamente tus ojos, y emites sonidos poco audibles. Dices mi nombre_

_- Edward _

_Yo no quiero que te esfuerces, sin embargo tu tan terca como siempre intentas pronunciar otras palabras._

_-E-d-w-a-r-d t-t-e a-m-o. _

_Una lágrima resbala por tu mejilla, yo doy mi mejor sonrisa. Pero tu…pero tu, vuelves a cerrar tus ojos…_

"Si lo pierdes todo

y tus alas se rompen

y no puedes volar mas

Siempre podrás caer en mi..."

* * *

><p><strong> ¡Hola hola!<strong> Si soy yooo **Ise** con mi primer publicación. Les confieso que en realidad este One Shoot tenia un rumbo distinto, a esta canción le tengo mucho cariño y me trae grandes recuerdos, pero mientras la escuchaba se me ocurrio algo un poquito distinto a la idea original.

¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gustó? me merezo reviews, pipol? no me importa si son buenos o malos al final de cuentas comentar es GRATIS y lo importante es que se tomaron su tiempo para leer Gracias.! y Gracias a mi adorada **Milca** a la que le robé un poquito de su tiempo para que me ayudara a batear la hitoria.

Besos a todas :)

**Ise**


End file.
